dreams
by sWeeTcoUpLes
Summary: what's this dream? what does it have to do with sakura and sasuke? are they connected by this dream? we'll soon find out... R
1. Sakura's dream

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto! But I wish I did…:D joke!

Chapter 1: Sakura's dream

A 13 year-old pink-haired girl woke up from her bed. She yawned with her eyes half-opened.

"What a morning…" She yawned again then suddenly frowned "…And what a weird dream I had…"

Flashback

"Sakura… there's something I need to tell you…" a seven-year old boy said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She has the same age as him.

"I'm going to leave Konoha," the boy saddened a bit "…tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow? Why? Why does it have to be so soon?" Sakura asked while tears started to form in her eyes.

"I have to… Sakura, please don't cry… I don't want to see you like that…" The boy hugged Sakura.

"Then stay…!" Sakura said as she pulled away.

"But even if I want to stay, I cant… please understand…" The boy pleaded.

"But what about this? Our promise? Are you saying that you'll just throw it away?" Sakura shouted as she pulled out a necklace with a broken heart pendant.

"I never broke our promise… I just have no choice." The boy answered.

"You people are ALL LIARS! I just wish I never met you at all…!" Sakura shrieked as she walked away.

End of Flashback

"That dream… Every night I have the same dream… but I can't remember… was all those things true…?"

She pulled out from her neck a necklace with the same pendant.

"I had this when I was young… and this necklace… it's the same as the one in my dream…" Sakura thought a bit. Then she suddenly heard her alarm clock ring.

"It's 6:00! It's 6:00! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Oh well... let's forget that for now… I have to be ready for school…" Sakura whispered to herself. Today is the 1st day of Konoha High, a school where the richest person enroll.

"Sakura, breakfast is ready!" her mom called out.

"Yup, just a sec…" Sakura answered

After she dressed, she ate her breakfast and then took off. She bid her mom goodbye and ran her way towards the school.

After a few minutes…

"Students gathered around in our gym.. WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH! May you all enjoy this school year…When you hear the bell ring, you may now go to your respective classrooms…"The principal commanded.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiinng….!"

"Okay…Room 301, Room 301, Room 301, Where the hell?" Sakura shouted annoyingly. She had been moving in circles and still no room 301 has been found. She sighed.

"I happen to know where Room 301 is.." A 13 year-old boy approached her.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Go upstairs and turn left.." He replied coldly.

"Thanks! I'm Haruno Sakura… you are?" Sakura offered her hand to shake with him

but he ignored it and walked away.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK! HOW RUDE!" Sakura shouted in anger.

Sakura went to her destination.

At Room 301…

"Class... I'm Hatake Kakashi, your jounin adviser this year…" Kakashi smiled.

"_Looks normal to me…But he's late.. What the heck is he anyway?"_ Sakura thought.

"Okay, we have a new student...please introduce yourself…"Kakashi requested.

A tall, handsome man entered the room.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke…" The boy said.

"OMG! He's so cute!"

"I want to be your girlfriend!"

"Sasuke-kun can we go out?"

All the girls except Sakura shouted and drooled over Sasuke.

"Oh boy.. Now what? WAIT! It isn't-That's Him! THAT RUDE JERK!" Sakura said.

"Mr. Uchiha, you may sit beside Haruno-san, that girl with pink hair? Since Sakura there doesn't enjoy your presence compared to the other girls…" Kakashi chuckled.

"But-" Sakura was cut-off by Kakashi.

"No more complaints..." Kakashi replied.

"_What's her problem? wait a minute…pink haired? Is there one in this world? WEIRD…" _Sasuke thought.

"_Ohhh… WHAT LUCK! I'm ready for the girl's DEATH GLARES…"_ Sakura thought.

"For today we will discuss about…" Kakashi started discussing their lessons.

"Oh... I can't take it anymore…my head hurts…" Sakura whispered to herself.

"How come your head hurts? Your not listening to him right?" Sasuke smirked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Sakura answered back.

"I'm just telling the truth.." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Don't ever make my day miserable or else…" Sakura mumbled.

"Or else what? OHHH! I'm really REALLY scared.." Sasuke said mockingly.

"You…UCHIHA! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Sakura shouted very loudly which made all the students and Kakashi stare at them.

"GET WHAT? FOREHEAD!" Sasuke shouted back at her.

"AAAAaaaaaaHHHhhhh!" Sakura exploded with anger. She pulled out some notebooks from her bag and threw it on Sasuke's face.

"Oww.." Sasuke groaned.

"Ehemm…" Kakashi interrupted but it's no use.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Sasuke now was also angry.

"Suits on you…CHICKEN-HAIR!" Sakura said.

"Ehemm.."

"FOREHEAD!"

"CHICKEN-HAIR!"

"PINKY!"

"JERK!"

"DUMMY!"

"MEANY!"

"Ehemm.."

Sasuke and Sakura didn't stop fighting until…

"EHEMM!" Kakashi shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" They shouted in unison.

"You both are in DETENTION!" Kakashi shouted.

Their jaws fully dropped.

End of chapter

okay.. so that was it... watch out for my next chapter... "enemies for real?"


	2. Enemies for real?

Disclaimer: ok… so I already told you that I don't own naruto…. :D

Chapter 2:ENEMIES FOR REAL?

After the dismissal of classes, Sakura and Sasuke had their detention.

"Oh my…This is really my first time of having DETENTION!" Sakura whispered to herself but loud enough to be heard by Sasuke.

"Its all your fault…" Sasuke muttered.

"W-What? You're the one who started it!" Sakura answered.

"Says who? You're the one who shouted first!" Sasuke said mockingly.

"Really? You're the one who's meddling in people's business!" Sakura replied.

"You're the one who's not appreciating people that's just telling the truth!"

"Excuse me, YOU'RE the one who called me FOREHEAD!"

"And you're the one who called me CHICKEN-HAIR!"

"You're the one who called me PINKY!"

"And you're the one who called me JERK!"

"You're the one who called me DUMMY!"

"And you're the one who called me MEANY!"

"Oh… DO YOU THINK that not because your cute or something, it doesn't mean that you're gonna make someone's life miserable…" Sasuke said mockingly.

"YOU CALLED ME CUTE!" Sakura said sweetly, "Why thank you"

"Oh! wait…I forgot…are your CUTE enough to quarrel with me and be my big-time ENEMY? Well… for me, you're just an ordinary STUPID STUDENT here in Konoha High!" Sakura added.

"Yes… I can handle you easily and due to my respect, just to answer your question…" Sasuke said calmly.

"Yes…I am cute enough or should I say more than enough? HARUNO!" Sasuke answered.

"How can you say so that you are cute…!"

"I have my fanclub everywhere.." Sasuke replied.

"WRONG! The only one reason is simple, those girls DON'T THINK STRAIGHT! And to sum up all of my conclusions, I can say that not all of the girls DROOL over you JERK!" Sakura teased.

"Then who isn't?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you dumb? Of course it's me! I always think RIGHT! If I wouldn't then why am I fighting you now?"

"I'll MAKE you Haruno… " With that, Sasuke walked away.

"W-What did he say?" _SUCH A JERK!_ Sakura thought. She looked at her watch and it read "5:30"

"Detention's over that's why he walked away… good for nothing.." Sakura picked up her things and headed towards her home.

"You'll eat your words someday… I'll make you drool over me.." Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura walk away.

At Sakura's house..

"Mom.. I'm home!" Sakura greeted her mom and went upstairs.

"That jerk…He'll pay for what he did!" Sakura said as she felt sleepy and slept for a while.

Sakura's Dream…

A five year-old pink-haired girl ran through the streets of Konoha.

While she was running around, She tripped over and fell to the ground. She got a bruise on her kneel so she suddenly cried. After a few minutes, a boy with the same age approached her.

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked.

"Huhuhu… my knee got a wound! And it hurts.." Little Sakura cried louder.

"Here…I'll blow it so it won't hurt much.." The boy knelt and hold Sakura's leg. He blew it gently which made Little Sakura comfortable.

"Does it hurt now?" The boy asked.

"Not anymore.." Sakura smiled.

After a while…

"I'm bored! Why don't we play?" Sakura offered.

"Are you sure you're fine?" The boy asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't ask you if I weren't.." Little Sakura smiled at the boy.

"Sure! Let's go!" The boy pulled Sakura's hand and they ran towards the playground.

After some time...

"You know, I felt happy today! Thank You!" Sakura hugged the little boy. He blushed and smiled at her.

"Yeah… me too.." The boy answered.

"It's getting dark…maybe my mom's worried about me.. See you tomorrow! Thanks.." Sakura turned her back at the boy.

"Wait! Promise me we'll meet here tomorrow.." The boy said.

"I promise! Bye!" Sakura ran away but…

"Hey! What's your name?" The boy shouted.

"HARUNO SAKURA! What's yours?" Sakura shouted back.

"U-"

Sakura woke up at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Sakura, get down here! You didn't eat your dinner!" Her mom shouted.

"Oh, I forgot! Ok mom!" Sakura replied.

"_Oww.. Head hurts.. and that dream again…It's always the same.. what does it have to do with me?"_ Sakura thought

End of chapter

Thanks for reading… hope you review… I need inspiration and a little advice… thanks again….

Next chapter: Plan for Sakura


	3. Plan for Sakura

Chapter 3: Plan for Sakura

Sasuke sat in his bed thinking of a certain pink-haired girl…

Sasuke's thoughts…

_I never met a girl like her… But a promise is a promise! I have to think of a plan to make her one of my fangirls… But what? Hmm…I should show my GREAT UCHIHA CHARM! This could be really interesting… Haruno Sakura…_

End Of Sasuke's thoughts

"Prepare yourself, Haruno…" Sasuke smirked.

At Sakura's House…

"Ohh… I'm too lazy to go to school today especially when that JERK shows his face…" Sakura said.

"_I wonder what my dream means…And that boy…He looks very familiar…"_ Sakura

thought.

"Sakura, It's 6:30…got to school now!" Her mom ordered.

"W-What?6:30? I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Sakura went hurriedly downstairs.

She took a shower, dressed and ate her breakfast. She checked her alarm clock and it read…

"6:15?" Sakura said looking confused.

"Mom…Don't fool me like that!" Sakura said as she took off.

As she was walking, a tall handsome boy appeared from nowhere.

"Oh…What a coincidence! my little cherry blossom.." Sasuke greeted.

"W-What? Where on earth did you get that?" Sakura answered.

"It's just that, a cute name like cherry blossom suits you well…" Sasuke smirked.

"What the heck did you ate?" Sakura said looking surprised.

"Thanks for your kind concern…May I help you with your bag?" Sasuke offered his hand.

"Huh? Are you mocking me?" Sakura is starting to be annoyed.

"Of course not! I never mock my cherry blossom.."

"Your cherry blossom? Are you sick?" Sakura asked with concern.

"OHHH! YOU'RE HOPELESS!" With that, Sasuke walked away.

"Huh? What's the matter with him?" Sakura asked herself.

Sasuke's thoughts…

_I can't believe she didn't get my point back there! Ohh… She's different alright! Let's go to Plan no.2! I'll be nice to her then make friends with her and I'll make sure she'll fall for me…NICE ONE UCHIHA!_

End of Sasuke's thoughts…

At Konoha High..

Sakura arrived just in time…She went to her classroom and she saw Sasuke looking at the window..

"_Maybe what happened is all a joke! ASSHOLE!"_ Sakura thought.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan…" Sasuke said coldly not leaving his gaze at the window.

"Ohayou…" Sakura greeted as she sat in her chair.

"_Sakura-chan? HE IS SICK! And why is he not calling me forehead anymore?"_ Sakura thought.

"UCHIHA! What's the matter with you? Are you making fun of me? Let's settle this right NOW!" Sakura shouted.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Are you CHICKENING your way out? CHICKEN-HAIR!" Sakura teased.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm really not in the mood to fight with you…maybe next time…perhaps.."

"Ohhh…Is that right?"

"Yes."  
"WHY YOU…Y-YOU ASS-"

"Don't you two LOVEBIRDS dare start a fight!" Kakashi shouted.

All the girls gave Sakura their death glares.

"Thank Kakashi, SASUKE!" Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.  
_"What's his PROBLEM? He seems to be quiet today…"_ Sakura thought.

"_Just wait…HARUNO!"_ Sasuke thought.

After a few hours

"Class, you may now take your recess…" Kakashi walked away.

"Tenten! Hinata! How are you?" Sakura greeted her friends.

"Sakura, we heard that you got DETENTION!" Tenten said.

"W-We w-were w-wor-ried-d…" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh... no need for that! C'mon Let's eat!" Sakura smiled.

"Sure!" Tenten shouted.

"Oh wait! You go to the canteen…I'll just put my things in the locker…" Sakura said.

"Ok! We'll wait for you…BYE!" Tenten waved her hand.

"Bye!" Sakura replied.

Sakura went to the locker room then suddenly…

She tripped and fell to the ground.

"Owww… That hurts!"

"Whew! That was close…nobody saw me I guess…"

"No one except me.." Sasuke smirked.

"_NOT IN FRONT OF MY ENEMY! THIS IS A DISGRACE!"_ Sakura thought.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…" _He's concern? Is the world gonna end?"_ Sakura thought again.

"Here… Let me help you…" He offered his hand and helped Sakura up then he picked her things while Sakura, she is now in a state of SHOCK so she just stood there.

"Tell me your locker number so I can put this there." Sasuke said.

"14"

"Just wait here.."

"WAIT!" Sakura interrupted.

"What?"

"You don't need to do that…I can do it myself…thanks for your concern anyways…" Sakura smiled as she turned. Her back facing Sasuke so he will not see her blushing.

"Okay…If you insist.. I'll see you later…" Sasuke smiled and then walked away.

"Did I see him smile at me? Or AM I JUST DREAMING?" Sakura said as her eyes widened in surprise.

End of Chapter

woh... it's short again... well sorry for being short... i wish you will Review...

watch out for the next chapter "Sasuke's dream"


	4. Sasuke's dream

Chapter 4:Sasuke's dreams

After what happened, Sakura went quickly to her friends at the canteen.

"Sakura! What took you so long?" Tenten asked.

"Ohh…hehehe…Locker problems?" Sakura answered.

"I thought something happened…" Tenten replied.

"_YOU SAID IT!"_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura-chan, D-do you h-happen to know w-who that g-guy is?" Hinata asked as she pointed one finger to the guy.

"Since he STEPPED here, he had been the most popular guy here in school!" Tenten said as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ohh… That JERK over there…" Sakura answered while her eyes are closed.

"Sakura-chan, you know HIM?" Tenten shouted.

"Yup! He's my seatmate and my big-time ENEMY!"

"No wonder all the STUPID girls gave you their death glares…"

"And not to mention he's a cold-hearted ASS-" Sakura was cut off by…

"Sakura-chan, nice day isn't it?" Sasuke smiled at Sakura.

"_OHHH…HERE WE GO AGAIN!"_ Sakura thought.

"Doesn't sound enemy to me…" Tenten answered.

"Hey… Don't mind him…he's just a pain in the butt." Sakura teased.

"_WHY YOU…"_ Sasuke thought.

"Thanks for the acknowledgement…anyways, I just want to ask you if you're free tomorrow since tomorrow is Saturday…" Sasuke said.

"Are you asking me out?" Sakura said mockingly.

"To tell you the truth, yes." Sasuke answered.

"NO! SASUKE-KUN, DON'T GO WITH HER!"

"GO OUT WITH ME!"

"I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"BUT SASUKE-KUN, SHE'S UGLIER THAN ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted.  
All the girls shut their mouths and went to their places.

"N-nice g-going S-sakura-chan!" Hinata praised Sakura.

"_WOW…"_ Sasuke thought.

"Thanks…so, as you were saying it kind of sounded that you liked me…" Sakura smirked.

"_C'MON…Say YES, say YES! WAIT! What the heck am I thinking?"_ Sakura thought.

"Yeah…It kinda sounded that way…" Sasuke smirked.

"_GIRLS…"_ Sasuke thought.

"WHAT! You liked Sakura-chan?" Tenten shouted so loud that Sasuke covered his ears.

"T-tenten, l-let's g-give t-them p-privacy…" Hinata said shyly. The two girls went somewhere else so Sakura and Sasuke was left alone.

"So, Sakura-chan you're answer?" Sasuke politely asked.

"_Where on earth did you get that attitude…Sasuke being POLITE? Leave it JERK! It doesn't_ _suit you…"_ Sakura thought.

"Ok. that's fine with me…" Sakura replied.

"I'll pick you up at your house by 8:00 am…Is that okay?"

"Wait…You know my house?"

"Actually…no. that's why I decided to walk you home so I can know where it is…"

"Umm…okay." Sakura answered.

"See you later then…" Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied.

"_I JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND HIM! First he acts like he's sick, Second he's not in the mood to fight me, Third he helped me at the locker room and now, HE ASKS ME FOR A STUPID DATE? If I sum up all of my conclusions…I think he's planning something…"_ Sakura thought.

Dismissal of Class

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup"

"Let's go!"

As they were walking…

"How did you know that this is a walking distance?" Sakura asked.

"I just guessed?" Sasuke smiled.

"_I can't move when he smiles…I'm like in heav-WAIT! Don't tell me I like him? No… that can_ _never happen."_ Sakura thought as she shook her head.

"FORE-I mean Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"Yeah…" Sakura blushed.

"Whew! That was close…hmm…Is she blushing? Then it is working according to plan…Now this will be a piece of cake…" Sasuke thought.

They arrived at Sakura's house at last…

"So this is your house…" Sasuke said.

"Yup. It's kinda small neh?" Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"Not really…Do you live here alone?" Sasuke asked. _Like me..._

"Yeah...My parents are in Osaka and...I-I refused to go with them..." Sakura said as she bowed her head.

"Why?" Sasuke asked again.

"Well...something's telling me not to go..." Sakura said as she opened her door.

"Huh?" Sasuke was surprised.

"Umm...It kinda sounded funny but it was this dream...It showed me about my past and I saw a boy...a cute one! but I don't know his name...I guess I forgot. And we met here in Tokyo...according to my dream, it looks like he's my childhood friend... so..."

"So...you're staying here just to find him?" Sasuke finished her sentence.

"Yup!" Sakura smiled.

"D-do you have feelings for him?" Sasuke was curious.

"Umm… to tell you the truth...yes." Sakura answered.

"..." Sasuke waved goodbye and started to walk away.

"Oh...WAIT!" Sakura shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Umm… Wanna come inside?" Sakura offered.

"It won't hurt." Sasuke smirked.

"Come on in..."_What an answer..."_ Sakura thought.

They both went inside. Sasuke sat on the sofa while Sakura went to the kitchen to get something to drink for the both of them.

Sasuke's thoughts

"Pink wallpapers, pink rags, pink sofas, pink curtains, pink tables, pink chairs, pink staircase, pink frames, pink doors and not to mention PINK HOUSE! So girlish...Does she have something with different color? Well...actually, PINK does suit her... for some reasons...and I think I'm kind of used to her presence and also for the fact that she isn't that annoying compared to my fangirls... Especially that Ino… and I think I like he-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU CAN'T FALL FOR HER! YOU KNOW YOUR DUTIES AND FOR PETESAKE! THE PLAN! You can't forget that... Hmm... I'm in my thoughts right? so why am I hearing girl voices? DON'T TELL ME MY FANGIRLS HAD ENTERED MY THOUGHTS!OH GOD! But wait...that voice doesn't sound so chirpy...and it's calling my name...OH SHIT SAKURA!

End of Sasuke's thoughts

While Sasuke was on his thoughts, Sakura had been calling him several times as if he's in a trance.

"Sasuke? Is there something wrong?" _Is he alright? He's just staring at my table..."_ Sakura thought.

"Sasuke?

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"SASUKE!"

"Hey." Sasuke answered at once.

"Hey what? Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…Sorry for the…"

"No. It's okay…why don't you drink for a while?" Sakura handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Sasuke replied.

They talked for a while. After some time, Sasuke wanted to go home because it's getting dark.

"Hey, thanks for the coffee." Sasuke smiled at her.

"_That smile again…"_ "anytime…" Sakura smiled back at him.

Sakura bid Sasuke goodbye and then he walked away. Sakura turned her back and closed the door but someone shouted her name.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted.

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted back.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT TOMORROW!"

"8:00am?"

"YEAH SURE!"

"BYE!"

"BYE!TAKE CARE!"

With that, Sasuke REALLY walked away and headed to his home.

Sasuke's house…

Sasuke immediately went to his room and relaxed in his bed. Suddenly…he felt sleepy… THEN HE SLEPT.

Sasuke's dream…

"Saku-chan! I have something for you..." A 6-year old boy pulled a necklace from his pocket and put it on the girl's neck.

"Okay, you can now open your eyes…" The boy smiled at the girl.

"Wow! Sasu-kun…It's really beautiful…Umm…What's this for?" The girl asked.

"It's our friendship necklace…I have mine too…See?" The boy pulled out another same necklace from his neck.

"And it is said that whenever two friends wear this, they will never be apart…" The boy smiled again.

"Thanks! I really love it…Sasu-kun…" The girl hugged the boy as he blushed.

"Glad you like it!" The boy smirked.

"Umm…Sasu-kun? Please promise me something…"

"W-What?"

"Promise me, that we will never be apart…" Sakura smiled.

"I promise…" They both raised their right hands and made a pinky promise.

End of Sasuke's dream

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sasuke woke up from the sound of his alarm clock. He checked the time. It read…6:30 am.

"Stupid alarm clock made me wake up early…" Sasuke murmured as he yawned.

"And that stupid dream again… why do I have a lousy name? Sasu-kun? YUCK! And who is this Saku-chan?" Sasuke thought.

End of Chapter

Well… that was short again… hope u lykd t… but im sori to say this.. i wnt be able to update this stroy coz im going to make another fic... nd i want it to be almost all the characters... sori to those u\hu kept on w8ing just for me to update... but i hope dat u will watch out for my new story... SORRY!


End file.
